


Stress Baking

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Baking, Bread, Cake, Cookies, Cooking, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Stress Baking, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Jane has a habit of stress baking.





	Stress Baking

"Stupid fucking clients with their stupid fucking-" Jane grumbled, knocking back another batch of dough, practically crushing the chocolate chips as she pushed down. She next ripped the dough apart and slammed it into a baking tray with a clatter, forming individual globules which rounded out after a few seconds before she slammed them into the oven. While the oven was open, she flung a batch of cookies out and threw them on the counter, scraping a spatula underneath them and shoving them on a metal rack with some cooling muffins.

Jane next grabbed a few handfuls of eggs and began smashing them into a cup, using a water bottle to suck out the yolks before sloshing the egg whites into a bowl and bashing a sieve full of icing sugar over the bowl until all of the powder fell through, allowing Jane to frantically beat the eggs and sugar with a whisk. The girl seemed to growl as she slapped the whisk against the mixture again and again, foam beginning to rise from the bowl.  
"Bad day at work, babe?" Roxy asked casually, leaning against the messy counter and licking a dab of frosting.

"Ugh you have no IDEA!" Jane growled, literally pounding the mix with the whisk before slopping it into a piping bag and twisting the end.

"I mean from the smell in here I think I do. You only bake cinnamon buns when your assistant fucks up your scheduling, and you only bake those breakfast-bar muffins when someone eats your lunch."

"Who even eats their own BOSSES lunch?! I mean it's clearly labelled! It was a perfectly good BLT too..." Roxy leaned over and eyed up the meringue Jane was piping onto a baking sheet.

"So I'm guessing the meeting with your finance teams didn't go well." Roxy noted. "Were you late because of the scheduling?"

"I...ok so: My assistant sprung this surprise meeting on me 5 minutes before it happened, so I had no time to prepare and honestly even in the meeting I had no idea who it was with or what they proposed! I have their documents and spreadsheets and stuff on my desk right now."

"Pff! Wow, you're really a proper businesswoman, huh."

"You don't even know." She sighed, putting the meringue in the oven and turning around to begin on layering jam and cream on a sponge cake, much calmer than before.

"You know what? You should be one of those old businessmen who play golf all the time." Roxy suggested playfully. "You know, the ones with the old man caps and trophy wife that's 10 years younger."

"Why settle for a trophy wife when I can have you?" Jane teased, tapping the tip of Roxy's nose and leaving a dab of jam in her fingertips place.

"Pfft! Aw you sap." She cooed. "So how long do you reckon it'll take to eat all this stuff anyway?"

Jane looked over at the sea of baked goods.  
"...Long enough."


End file.
